pretty_little_liars7fandomcom-20200216-history
Noel Kahn
Noel Kahn is a fictional character in both the television and book series, Pretty Little Liars. He is the typical popular rich boy with a bad side that frequently throws parties. He's portrayed by American actor and model, Brant Daugherty. Biography Noel briefly dates Aria after she and Ezra broke up early on in season 1. Through a flashback, it is revealed that Aria used to harbor a crush on him way back when Ali was still Queen Bee.He is a student at Rosewood High and a classmate of Aria's in Mr. Fitz's English class. Noel has older brothers and throws parties often. He is described as brainy and immature by Alison. During Season 2, he dates Mona, but later breaks up with her and then dates Jenna. Book Comparsions *In the show, Noel and Aria date for a short while before she got back together with Ezra. In the books, they date for over a year and are in love. *Noel and Jenna never dated in the books. *Noel and Mike are close friends in the books. Apperances (19/95) 'Season 1 (8/22)' *To Kill a Mocking Girl *Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone *The Perfect Storm *Keep Your Friends Close *Moments Later *Salt Meets Wound *Know Your Frenemies *For Whom the Bell Tolls 'Season 2 (8/25)' *It's Alive *Never Letting Go *I Must Confess *The First Secret *A Hot Piece of A *The Blond Leading the Blind *A Kiss Before Lying *The Naked Truth 'Season 3 (3/24)' *The Kahn Game *What Lies Beneath *This Is A Dark Ride 'Season 4:(TBA/24)' TBA Friendships Noel is friends with Sean, who gets Hanna to convince Aria to go out with him. At the end of Season 1, he is seen hanging out with Aria's younger brother, Mike. Relationships Noel and Aria date briefly during Season 1. He flirts with Alison during "The First Secret." Noel begins dating Mona in Season 2, but he breaks up with her in "Let the Water Hold Me Down." Noel starts dating Jenna in "The Blond Leading The Blind", where they're seen together by Mona and Hanna at Rive Gauche, a restaurant. They are later seen together at school, laughing and sitting together. Enemies The Liars Aria Montgomery- Prior to Alison's disappearance, Aria had a long standing crush on Noel. After her return, Noel seems to finally reciprocate, but Aria had moved on, she now crushing on Ezra. Despite this, they form a brief relationship, ruined by Aria not being able to resist Ezra. When Noel discovers the affair, he blackmails Ezra. This, combined with the girls suspecting him of mowing Hanna down and being A, leads to their breakup. Ever since, Noel seems to hold sharp disdain for Aria and her friends, for obvious reasons. Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, and Emily Fields- Noel seems to strongly dislike the rest of the Liars as well due to their initial suspicions of him. He can't let go the grudge he has against them. This come to a head in This is A Dark Ride, when he snaps at them at the end of the party, accusing them of having something to do with Garrett being murdered and ruining the party. Trvia *As revealed in "What Lies Beneath ", he is a very likely candidate for The A Team. Hanna and Emily get locked in Noel's cabin, which is monitored by cameras. It is possible he rushed to the cabin, since the cameras are set up to Noel's phone, and locked them in. Maya goes to Noel's cabin the night of her death, around the date and time, seen on the security footage that Noel sends Spencer. It is possible she stayed over for a while, since Hanna and Emily found Maya's bag in a secret room in the cabin. Not only does this make him a possible A Team member, it makes him a suspect for Maya's murder. Although he has been ruled out by the Liars for murdering Maya because both he and Jenna were present in the cabin, whilst Maya was killed outside the cabin whilst they were inside it. *It was revealed in 3x12, "The Lady Killer " that Maya's killer was actually her stalker, Lyndon James, who had come to Rosewood and introduced himself to everyone as Nate St. Germain, Maya's cousin. The identity of Maya's killer was confirmed by writer Bryan Holdman as Nate (Lyndon). *Bryan Holdman also revealed that Maya "was laying low at Noel's to avoid Nate," but he eventually caught up with her. *This does not make Noel any less of a candidate for a member of the "A" Team. *Noel can't eat green peppers, Mona tells Hanna this in "A Hot Piece of A " at Caleb's birthday party. *Brant Daugherty who plays Noel, originally auditioned for Ezra Fitz. *In the books, Noel is Aria's main love interest. Gallery NK4.png NK3.jpg NK2.jpg NK1.jpg NK.jpg Blaa.jpg Category:The Love Interests Category:Characters